The Day After
by HeadGirl07
Summary: Taking place after the end of the seventh book not, including the epilogue, Harry walks down to the Great Hall with Mrs. Weasley, discussing some things along the way.


Harry woke up in his four poster bed. With reluctancy, he got up from the comfortable piece of furniture and made his way to the Great Hall.

Once past the portrait hole, he just narrowly missed colliding with Mrs. Weasley, who appeared to be a bit happier when she realized who she almost bumped into.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"I don't suppose you would mind if I accompanied you to, well, I guess its lunch time now."

Harry of course wouldn't refuse this offer and so traveled down the myriad of staircases with his companion, well more than companion, more like a mother.

After quite a few flight of stairs, Mrs. Weasley momentarily hesitated. "Harry," she said in a parent-like manner, "Now I know I'm not your mother," at this she began to look at the floor, "but I was wondering and just curious to know… if… well, are you dating anyone?"

Harry, caught off guard, stopped walking and considered his answer with care. _I mean this is Ginny's mother, _he thought, _how should I respond? _He thought not a second longer, coming up with his answer. _Well, I guess I'll have to tell her the truth. _

"Yes."

"Really?" said Mrs. Weasley, her interest rising. She quickly scanned Harry up and down. Both of them walking in temporary silence, she then asked quietly, "Is she pretty?"

Again, Harry paused. "Gorgeous," he replied.

Mrs. Weasley did not vocally respond to his answer but it was obvious that she was waiting for details.

With the silence coming to a close Harry finally stated, "She is as calm as her father…and as willful as her mother." He said this last part with a grin but then continued with a more solemn expression. " She has done so much for me, her family as well… I don't know how I could possibly pay them back. I owe them… more than you know. I couldn't pay back everything in my lifetime… or ten for that matter."

"Harry." She said it so serenely it made him look up. Her eyes had that fierce gaze like her daughter.

"I am sure that no matter who this lucky lady is, if she knows you… that no matter how big a debt you owe them, you'll repay them in more ways than one."

Harry's eyes began to water but he fought them back. "Mrs. Weasley," he said, "I've been really stupid and she has so many reasons to be angry at me ---"

"Harry, I bet once we get into the Great Hall that she will come flying into your arms."

They had reached the double doors and Harry and Mrs. Weasley walked into the wrecked battlefield. A sudden fiery red blur came streaking in front of him and he felt a hard hand smack him across the face.

A frenzied Ginny stood in front of them. "What's wrong Harry? You look surprised. Did you think I would come leaping into your arms, full of joy and praise? Well you're wrong!" Her gaze burned right through his head.

She continued in rage, "Yes, I slapped you right in front of my mother," in which Mrs. Weasley was still comprehending what happened, "and if I so decide or feel the desire to kick you in the balls I will because ---" Ginny inhaled. With the next few words she thrusted her finger at him, forcing him to retreat, jabbing it roughly in his chest. "--- of your big, fat, STUPID noble HEART!! And you better be enjoying this freedom because when everyone goes home, YOU are going to have to DRAG a chain with a cannonball around our yard with a nice, tight, painful leash which will be stuck to a permanent stake pounded in the front of our house with a large sign hanging around your neck that says, 'This is where my BIG, FAT, STUPID noble heart got me.'!" Ginny, finally done, glared at him, taking in huge masses of air.

To Mrs. Weasley's surprise, Harry had a smile stretching from ear to ear, a big dopey grin that seemed out of place considering the circumstances.

It was Harry's turn to take a large breath of air. He took a deep breath and as loudly as he could shout he yelled, "I LOVE YOU GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

The Great Hall, which quieted when Ginny started ranting, fell in silence. Hermione, sitting at a table, beamed at them, just like before, except this time Ron accompanied her. Mrs. Weasley was still standing, slightly swaying next to them. Ginny was in total shock; her mouth was open, speechless with all her thoughts battered aside and forgotten, as if a hippogriff came and rammed them out.

Harry, still with his face lit with happiness, and possibly a little insanity, grabbed Ginny's hand and took her outside, where he could have a little peace with her, one he had sought for quite a good while.


End file.
